


fire and blood

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Just what was Drogon doing in Volantis? A supposition based on the leaked deleted scene.





	fire and blood

**Author's Note:**

> For irisdaensa <3

All is black. Black, and cold.

And then, suddenly, it isn’t. It’s warm and bright. Warm. Too warm. Hot. 

Fire. 

Daenerys’s eyes fly open. 

Flames. All around her, orange and red and yellow. 

She sits up, and through the flames she sees a woman staring back at her, all dark hair and pale skin and red robes.

_ Red robes _ . 

The flames cease, and a moment later Drogon touches his snout to her. He feels warm and welcoming, like home. Daenerys strokes his scales, looking back at the red priestess.

“Welcome back, Your Grace,” the woman says in the lilting accent of a Volantene. 

It comes rushing back to her then. 

The throne room.

Jon.

The sword through her belly. 

She climbs to her feet, shaky and unsteady. Her legs wobble beneath her, but Drogon is there, letting her lean against his snout and steady herself. The red priestess walks towards her, red dress trailing over the scorched stone. 

“Where am I?” Daenerys asks. Or tries to, anyway; her throat is so raw and her voice so raspy that it doesn’t sound anything like words.

“You are in the Red Temple in Volantis, Your Grace,” the woman says in High Valyrian. “I am Kinvara, High Priestess of this temple. Your dragon carried you across the Narrow Sea and brought you to us.”

Daenerys looks up at Drogon, who watches her with curious eyes. How had he known to bring her here? How had he known that this would bring her back to life? 

_ Back to life. _

“I...died, then?” she asks, her voice still rough.

“You did. But it was not the Lord of Light’s will for you to remain that way.”

“Jon Snow killed me,” she remembers. “He called me his queen, he kissed me, and then he killed me.” Her heart starts beating, the blood rushing in her ears. “He betrayed me.”

“Yes,” Kinvara agrees. “He did, just as Mirri Maz Duur prophesied he would.”

_ Three treasons you will know...once for blood, once for gold, and once for love. _

_ Love. _

Daenerys closes her eyes. “She was right. About everything.”

“Prophecies are dangerous things.” 

Melisandre had said the same thing, she recalls now. She had been wrong. Or perhaps she hadn’t been wrong. Perhaps she knew that Arya Stark was the Prince Who Was Promised, and had only used Daenerys as a means to an end. It had worked...but as soon as her purpose was served, Melisandre had passed into the night herself. 

She opens her eyes. “Why did you bring me back?”

“It was the Lord of Light’s will that you live again,” Kinvara says simply. “I am but a tool that he uses. As are we all.”

“And what is my use? Why does he need me alive again?”

Kinvara’s eyes glitter. “You swore to end slavery around the world. That is the Lord of Light’s will. The Unsullied and Dothraki are still loyal to you, as is your dragon. With them, you shall free every last slave in this world.”

Daenerys’s breath catches. “Truly?”

“It will be hard,” Kinvara admits. “But you are strong, Daenerys Targaryen. You are the Unburnt. The Mother of Dragons. Breaker of Chains. There is nothing you cannot do.”

Daenerys nods slowly. Yes. She is the Unburnt. The Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains. And she has survived death. She has survived a great many things.

Jon Snow will pay. They will all pay with fire and blood.

But first…

First, she must break the last of chains. 

.

She waits for a long time. 

Kinvara tells her she must be patient. The Unsullied and the Dothraki will come to her when the time is right; only then and not before. 

Winter melts into spring and the ice in the harbors breaks apart, growing clearer and thinner by the day. Soon ships are able to weigh anchor again, sailing in and out of the harbor with their goods. 

“They are coming,” Kinvara tells her. “I have seen it in the flames. The wind brings them here.”

Drogon disappears for a while, but Daenerys does not worry. He will return to her. He always has.

.

Two months after Drogon disappears, he returns, and following behind him are the Unsullied and Dothraki. They gather on the steps of the Red Temple and salute their queen, their  _ khaleesi _ . 

She smiles to see them, Grey Worm most of all. They cheer at the sight of her, loud and ringing, until half the city is gathered around the temple, watching them. Most of them are slaves with tattoos on their faces, eyes wide and in awe at the army of former slaves. 

Daenerys gives those former slaves the same order she gave all those years ago at the Plaza of Pride. She does not even need to tell her Dothraki what to do; they see the Unsullied and know instinctively what is asked of them.

In a matter of hours, there are no more slaves in Volantis, no more masters. There are only equals, and though some of them wear tattoos, not a single one wears chains.

Daenerys looks at the city of Volantis and smiles. 

“Volantis is truly a Free City now, not only in name but also in practice,” she pronounces in Valyrian. “Will you join me in doing the same for the other Free Cities?”

The ranks of her army swell that day, and they will only grow larger still when they march on the next city, and the next. They will not stop, not until every man, woman, and child is free. And then…

And then, she will return to the Seven Kingdoms, and take what is hers with fire and blood. 

  
  



End file.
